If We Ever Meet Again
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Songfic! Amuto. Amu takes a trip the club only to find one sexy kitty...


Me: SONGFIC! If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland. I REGERET NOTHING!

Amu walked into the club nervously with her drunken friends.

"C'mon A-Amu-chan, you'll be fine!" Lisa said drunkenly, already hanging on a shirtless boy. Amu gave a small smile, but scanned the room nonetheless. The dance floor was in the middle of the room, with 2 bars on each side. At each bar was either a business man or a half dressed couple making out. Amu shrank back.

"I'm sure you'll find a good place to chill," Grinned Alice, pointing to the lounge area. Amu squeaked, making her friends giggle loudly. The lounge was 'Couples Only' and had long curtains around them. Her cheeks burned profusely and Amu playfully punched Alice's arm. During the small talk, a tall figure came up behind Lisa. Silky long blue locks, and deathly intense midnight blue eyes stared back at her. Amu's face lit up again. making her friends laugh. Alice pushed her closer to him and winked, walking away with Lisa. She fixed her sliver dress strap and silently cursed her friends for making her wear it. Amu laughed nervously, still locked in his intense gaze.

"My name's Ikuto and you?" His voice was like velvet on her skin. She blushed and nervously answered.

"I-It's Amu..." He smirked and her heart melted.

"Then shall we dance, Amu?"

What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?  
Say, what's your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this? 

On the dance floor, Ikuto gently placed his hands on her sides. Amu giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders. They swayed from side to side, enjoying each other's presence, even though the song was fast and dirty dancers surrounded them. Amu had never felt so wonderful. Butterflies danced in her stomach as Ikuto caressed her face with his hand softly.

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

Say if we ever meet again

The song changed quickly and Ikuto spun Amu around and around. Amu laughed and laughed, having the time of her life. Ikuto smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him, blushing ever so slightly.

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before (before, yeah)  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more

Even though he was a complete stranger to Amu, she felt strangely comfortable. The chorus to the song came on and more and more dancers started to leave the dance floor. Soon it was just the two of them. Ikuto held Amu close, and Amu closed her eyes. His lips brushed her's, ever so slightly, and Amu giggled, earning a smirk from Ikuto.

Cuz baby

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again 

Ikuto led Amu off the dance floor and offered to take Amu home. Amu blushed and accepted, knowing her drunk friends probably had rides already.

If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again)

If we ever ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)

If we ever ever meet again

Amu and Ikuto joked and laughed in the car ride to her house. Once she was on her doorstep, she turned to Ikuto. He smiled. She frowned. What if this was just a one night love? What if she never see's Ikuto ever again? She looked at her shoes sadly, taking in her dilemma. A hand tipped her chin up and gold eyes met midnight blue. Ikuto pulled Amu close to him and kissed her softly; passionately. Then she knew.

I won't let you go away

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again...


End file.
